


Colonel Blake The Father Figure

by MozartKing



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: After Radar can't sleep due to a storm, Henry helps him get past it





	Colonel Blake The Father Figure

Radar walked into Blake’s office holding his teddy “Radar, what are you doing, it’s UM 12 in the damn morning?” he sees Radar shaking “you alright Radar?” another lightning bolt strikes making Radar jump “it’s okay Radar, it’s just a little storm, it won’t hurt ya” Radar shakes his head “no sir, it’ll attack me” he covers his ears “come here Radar” Radar goes over and holds him tight like a small child on his cot “alright, tell me why you think the storm is going to get you” Radar puts his head closer to Henry’s chest “because I can hear the bombs and bullets and the planes going in on us, sir” Radar starts crying, Henry smooths a hair out of his wet eyes “wish we could understood ya kid, but we don’t have that Superman hearing like you Radar” he smirks and Henry smiles. During the rest of the night Henry kept holding a sleeping Radar with his teddy reminding him of his kids back in the states and he sees his newborn son, his thoughts get pushed back when he heard Margaret and Frank come in “Colonel Blake! We need to speak to you” “SHHH” Frank stood there puzzled “sir, this is a matter of importance!” Margaret grabbed Frank when she saw Radar sleeping “sir, may we speak to you?” “what is major?” she goes and grabbed Hawkeye and Trapper, “these two pulled another joke on us, they put another body part under our pillows” Henry rolled his eyes “to be fair Henry the appendixes make a nice decoration for that tent of theirs” said Hawkeye and both laughed “if you guys would shush that would perfect” he covered Radar’s ears who squirmed a bit “what’s wrong with Radar?” asked Trapper “can’t sleep, thunder made him think of this place” “aren’t we all seeing things that would make a man go crazy” all nodded “true, but these two made me get rid of my good pillows” “we thought those were the dirty ones” Margaret punched Trapper “everyone just hush” Henry picked Radar up genty and moved him to the other bed “Colonel Blake” “yeah Radar?” Radar pulled his arm “could you stay, just till the storm stops?” he nodded and sat on the bed and put an arm around Radar. From the window, the guys looked in awe “Henry’s a good dad” said Hawkeye “or a father figure” said Trapper “I don’t see why Radar has to act like a baby?” Hawkeye gave him a glare “why don’t ya leave the kid alone Frank” said a tired Trapper “besides, nobody's perfect but you wouldn’t understand we got looks at least” Hawkeye flipped his hair making Margaret smirk “don’t laugh Margaret” “stick a cork in your mouth Frank, and leave Radar alone” said Margaret making Frank leave with his mouth hanging “I wish Frank wouldn’t be so emotional and selfish sometimes, if only I could stick a cork up where the sun doesn’t shine” “thanks for kicking out Ferret Face, baby” “that’s Major, captains!” “oh sorry, we meant Major Baby” said Hawkeye facing Trapper, she huffed and left the office “say Hawke, why did you talk back to Frank like that?” he shrugged, “why do you ask?” “just that you never act that way towards needy little Ferret Face before, even when we pull pranks on him and Margaret” “thought you’d ask because you were jealous of not wanting to take a swing at Frank” he smirked “that, and you didn’t answer my question Hawke” he looked “just that, well I think of Radar as a little brother let alone a little relative of mine” Trapper got a bottle he took from Blake’s cabinet and poured Hawkeye half, “what would I do without you dear old Trapper of mine?” “probably be stuck in a muddy ditch with Frank Burns” they laughed and heard the door “got Radar to sleep through it, you have no idea how long it took me” Trapper and Hawkeye held up cups “at least the kid’s going to sleep again, unlike us” “did you two take from my liquor cabinet again?” they shook their heads “how could you think that Henry, we would never on our mothers graves” said Trapper taking a drink. Trapper and Hawkeye headed to the SWAMP “Hawkeye, Trapper!!!” both laughed and got back in the SWAMP and poured gin “did your mother ever teach you to not take things that don’t belong to you?” asked Hawkeye, “yeah, but never worked” they snickered “you know come to think of it, Radar does act like a little brother to me or cousin” they clicked their glasses, “attention, incoming wounded!!!” “seriously, how much you think Todd gets paid for using that vibrato of his?” “not enough” they finished there drinks and went to the hill.


End file.
